1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher having an accessible control unit, and a method associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, when installing a dishwasher in an under-counter cabinet, the electrical supply from the house wiring to the dishwasher is first attached to the designated terminals of the dishwasher (usually disposed within the dishwasher base) before the dishwasher is installed in the cabinet. The electrical power is then directed through the terminals to the electronic control unit (ECU) of the dishwasher, wherein the ECU may be mounted within the base in conjunction with the terminals, or in the door assembly of the dishwasher. As such, it may only be possible to gain access to the terminals of the ECU only when the dishwasher is removed from the cabinet. Further, disassembly of the dishwasher may be necessary if access to the ECU is required for service, diagnostics, and/or replacement. Thus, the dishwasher must often be removed from the cabinet for connecting/disconnecting electrical power, and extensive disassembly/assembly of the dishwasher may be required to access the ECU. Accordingly, a dishwasher having improved access to the ECU thereof would be desirable.